


28 Day OTP Challenge

by Suzariah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Fantasy, M/M, Short Story, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzariah/pseuds/Suzariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28 short AUs starring Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travel Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello deciding to do this challenge was a impulse decision kinda thing, I'd like to try to write more so why not? Anywho most of these short stories will be based on video games I've played or anime I've watched recently. Let me know what you think, thanks :)   
> Writing on my mobile right now so apologies for any errors, will edit very soon.
> 
> This first one is based on a scene in steins;gate.

He was tired. So tired. How many times did he have to watch Sam die now? Ten times? Twenty? He was so sure he could fix this, it was just one more jump, one more and he'd be back in his original timeline with Sam alive and he'd be fine, except he would be without--

"Dean? Are you alright? Why did you turn off the machine, one more jump and Sam is saved right?" 

The ever-present lump in his throat jumps at the sound of his voice. No matter what situation Castiel has been his constant, in every timeline he's always the person Dean can go to, the one who believes and helps him come up with a solution. He's the one who's picked him up and pushed him to keep going, the one who challenged his stupidest theories and encouraged him when he'd all but given up. He's the one who came up with the idea to just reverse every single thing he changed in the past to get back to the timeline where it was just Dean and Sam, playing with science on their days off. Without him he wouldn't have made it back this far, he'd still be watching Sam die in his arms everyday. 

"Cas, there's something you should know. About the original timeline I mean." 

Dean shifts his arms where they lean against the hallway wall, he would like to just hide his face, hide from everything that's going to happen really. 

"In the original timeline, we don't meet on good terms." 

Castiel smirks at this. "We didn't meet in this timeline on that great of terms either." 

Dean forces an amused smile, " I guess not, but it's more than that."

"When we meet your speaking at this conference right? Time travel stuff, it's why I was there. You're giving everyone that time is just a concept crap and I'm calling you an idiot in the back row, but after you finished I went to find you, give you a piece of my mind you know how I am." He's babbling now, he doesn't want to say it. Without Castiel's expertise he can't get back to the original timeline, but he can't not tell him. 

He's just gotta say it. Cut to the chase already. "But instead I find you..." His voice cracks, his eyes sting and goddammit he's tired of crying in front of Cas. This Cas may not have seen him cry before, but the other ones have seen it, they've seen him sobbing with loss and storming around like a madman talking about time travel and alternate timelines. 

"I find you dead, murdered. It's awful you're covered in your own blood and I can't- I can't see that, I don't want to live in a world where you both don't live, what was the point of all this if I can't save you both?" 

Dean presses his hands into his face, he can't see Castiel's reaction. He doesn't want to see his fear, or maybe it'll be his rejection. Maybe he'll run out of this building and leave Dean to decide who dies, Sam or Castiel.

Instead he feels gentle hands pressing against his own, carefully prying them from his face.

"Dean." 

He finally forces himself to look. Castiel's eyes are sad, but he has a small smile on his face that Dean's never seen before. He doesn't know what to do with it. 

Castiel presses a gentle hand to his face, Dean can't help but lean into the comforting touch. "You can't save everyone, my friend. You're trying so hard, and I can tell how tired you are Dean. You can't visit every version of your consciousness, jumping through time and space trying to find the perfect world among an infinite amount of timelines. Any more of this will destroy you, so make this last jump, the timeline where Sam is alive and well is your home."

"But Cas, I can't just condemn you to die. I love you, I've never... I can't do that to you." He's surprised by his words, but they're true. He loves Castiel. Simple as that. 

Castiel's eyes widen and he freezes. Then he's suddenly leaning in and kissing Dean, forceful and gentle all at once. Dean kisses back, his hands finding Cas's hair and tugging him closer. Why didn't he do this sooner? Why did he have to have this rush of feeling now, when its so close to being over?

Castiel pulls back, eyes glassy. "Thank you."

"What for?"

Castiel runs a hesitant hair through Dean's hair. "No ones ever cared for me, that way. Just... Thank you."

Deans phone alarm goes off. He sighs, he can't say goodbye yet, especially not after-

"It's time for you to go back Dean, we only have a half hour before Sam will die." Castiel tells him gravely.

"Cas, I can't.... If I could just find a way to save him in this timeline I could-" 

Castiel stops him, "No Dean, you said it yourself, Sam's death is a fixed point in time. You must go."

"But what about you, Cas?" 

Cas smiles sadly, "I'll be here, Dean. When your consciousness leaves I will remain here and so will you, in a way. A different you. Just remember that. You are not killing me, you are not choosing between me and Sam, please don't think that. Simply think of it as going home."

Somehow he managed to see right through Dean, cuts through all his insecurities with that one statement. The lump in his throat and the ache in his chest pounds. 

They walk down slowly, the headset that serves as their time machine sits ready. Anybody who saw it would have no idea the suffering its caused. His chest constricts even more, he's so scared. He doesn't want to see Cas die, he doesn't want Cas not in his life. But he can't live without Sam either. 

A resolve comes to his mind. Castiel's death may not be a fixed point in time, he might be able to actually do something. 

"I will save you, Castiel. In my timeline. I won't let you die." 

Castiel smiles, "I believe in you, Dean Winchester. Now go."

And he does.


	2. Swords Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a warrior fighting in a competition for money and glory. Castiel is his final opponent, the undefeated Grandmaster of the arena.

Dean adjusts his armor. This is it. One more win and he has the grand prize, no more skeezy late night jobs and no more monster hunting. He and Sam will finally be able to afford a place in the city where Sam can get an education and Dean can join the Imperial Allegiance or a guild maybe, whatever happens the money will make it possible.

His sword is as sharp as ever, his shield polished. This is the biggest match this year, everyone says so, he’s gotta look good and he has to fight well. It’s a fight to the death, no one has defeated the Grandmaster in years. Dean is certain he’ll be the first, he has to be.

Just in case he deposited all his winnings so far into Sam’s account. Even if he loses, Sam will be okay.

“Knight, it is time to do battle.” Ash calls from the corridor. Dean smirks, he’s grown fond of the guard who sends him off. “Good luck, Winchester.”

“Thanks Ash.” Dean shakes his armored hand. “ I’ll see you in no time, this will be cake.”

“Don’t underestimate him, Dean. He’s the strongest mage I’ve ever seen, on top of that his skills with a sword are…frightening.”

Dean nerves start to crawl. He’s never seen this man fight, only heard stories. But he’s made it this far so…easily. All his matches to this point have come and gone without much difficulty. If this knight is as good as they say he is then the warriors Dean has fought will have been nothing, not even a warm up. The Grandmaster could be on another level, swatting away the arena’s greatest warriors like they were flies.

“Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the fight of a lifetime!”

The crowd roars and Dean steps into his calm, blocks out the crowd, just feels his sword at his side and how his armor ways heavy on his shoulders. He can’t think about how tough his opponent will be or how he may very well die within the next twenty minutes.

“Introducing the challenger, Knight Winchester!” The announcing guard shouts to the arena.

Dean steps out into the arena, gives a pleasant wave and a charming smile to the crowd. He’s popular, has accumulated his own little fanbase over the past twenty matches or so.

“And without further ado, here is the one you’ve all been waiting for folks. Grandmaster Castiel!”

The man who steps out of the gate is not what Dean expected. He’s not sure if he expected a mean looking tyrant or some super soldier, but the man before him now seems so…ordinary.

This Castiel’s face is blank of emotion as they walk to the center of the arena. They unsheathe their swords as per the continuous ritual. The crowd gives one last roar before going silent.

“Best of luck to you, Knight Winchester,” Castiel says and Dean’s nerves come back with a vengeance at the sheer power in his voice.

The announcer roars, “Now begin!”

Castiel does not move an inch as Dean lunges, his sword pointed forward. The next second he’s on the ground, face in the dirt, Castiel’s sword at his back.

How did he…

Dean rolls hard and fast, removing himself from under Castiel’s sword.  The Grandmaster could have killed him so easily right there, this is no ordinary fight. He didn’t expect it to be, but somehow he was still thrown completely off guard.

Their swords clash, surprising Castiel momentarily. Dean takes advantage of his position to get back on his feet and jump back. Dean’s so used to playing on the offensive, he might have to learn a little defense if he wishes to win this match.

Castiel steps forward, his long sword down, leaving his head and midsection vulnerable. He knows he’s being baited, but he thinks he can out smart him this time.

Dean charges, he’ll parry the second Castiel moves. Castiel may be faster, but Dean’s got positioning on his side right now. It’ll take at least a half of a second for Castiel to bring his longsword up to defend.

Castiel surprises him yet again, he sidesteps, bringing his sword up in a brazen challenge. Their swords clash in a violent shove and Dean barely holds under the pressure Castiel is bearing down on him.

Dean bends his knee, putting him under Castiel. He’s distracted for a moment by the other man’s eyes. They are without bloodlust or greed that he’s seen in so many men he’s fought. Some men fight for the sake of it, some because they enjoy it, or in Dean’s case because he needs the money. Dean’s not sure why Castiel fights, but it’s so clear to him in that millisecond, this man does not want to kill him.

Castiel must see something too, his face softens and the pressure lessens for a brief second. Enough time for Dean to push forward and disarm Castiel of his sword.

The crowd screams in delight.

Dean smirks as he pushes Castiel taking his sword from him. He’s an expert at duel-wielding, this will be easy from here on out now that Castiel is unarmed.

“Well played, Knight.” Castiel smirks, putting his hands up hesitantly.

“Do you surrender? I don’t enjoy killing people,” Dean says, pointing his sword at Castiel.

Castiel seems unfazed, “This is only beginning, but you have made it farther than most.”

The unspoken threat spurs Dean forward. Castiel’s unwavering confidence has him on edge, nervous, so far out of his usual zone. He needs to end this now, before he unravels even further.

Castiel has his hands up as Dean approaches, such a vulnerable position why does he keep-

Dean suddenly remembers what Ash said, Castiel is the best mage he’s ever seen.

Shit.

Fire bursts from Castiel’s hands, covering Dean completely in heat.

He cries out, the feeling of burning is all consuming. He has anti-magic tomes in his armor, but they don’t stop him from feeling every lick of flames against his skin.

Somehow, his swords find Castiel’s chest plate. He can’t see through the flames, but he knows what he’s hitting. He propels forward, shoving his blades into whatever is in front of him. Theirs is little give and he falls to his knees as the feeling of fire on his skin intensifies.

It reminds him so much of home, of how it burned to the ground with his mother inside.

He remembers the fire trailing up the walls, his father pushing Sammy into his arms. His mother’s cries for help, his Dad casting out demons from the land. It all comes rushing back.

And then it’s gone, suddenly the pain is lifted from him. He stares, dazed. Is he dead? He has to be, there’s no burn scars, no pain, nothing. He’s standing, blue eyes filling up his vision. His hands are around Castiel’s neck and how?

“You with me? I believe we were having a fight, Sir Winchester. Just play along, it has been awhile since I’ve been challenged like this. I would like to see how you proficient you are with those blades.” Castiel tells him quickly. All eyes are on them, Castiel had a good ten seconds at least to kill him in that time, but he spared him again. Why? If Dean was a more prideful man he’d resent Castiel for his actions, but all he can do is feel grateful. He knows he did not try to choke Castiel, so Castiel must’ve somehow made it look like Dean was still fighting. For all intents and purposes he should be dead now, but apparently Castiel still wants a good fight.

Dean will make sure he gets one.

Castiel gives him a shove and Dean stumbles back, reorienting himself as he readies his weapons. The Grandmaster has lowered his arms and pulls something out from the back of his armor.

It’s a small blade, a short silver dagger. Were it any other opponent Dean might laugh.

The crowd cheers excitedly, Dean knows what that means. They’ve seen this before. This is Castiel’s secret weapon, his finale.

The Grandmaster is the one to initiate this time, he dives at Dean hot and fast. Dean blocks his first stab, in the next second Castiel has twirled his little dagger around to attack from a different angle. It all happens so fast, Dean acts on instinct. He blocks it, and the next attack and the next attack, until it’s just a fast paced dance of blades that Dean’s only seen actually happen in plays.

Even though it shouldn’t be, it’s exciting. He’d laugh if he wasn’t out of breath, this is weirdly fun. He doesn’t think Castiel has any intention of killing him were he to land a blow. He is too busy enjoying this in his own weird way as well, his expression is one of barely contained amusement that most definitely matches Dean’s own. The crowd is going wild in his periphery, enthralled by their dance of swords.

Castiel twirls his blade once more and pounces forward on the balls of his feet. They end up chest to chest, falling to the ground in a heap of swords and armor. The resounding cheer and laughter from the audience puts Dean a little bit at ease, since he is now face to face with the fact that this might be it.

Castiel calms whatever remained of Dean’s nerves by saying, “Thank you for that wonderful fight, Sir Winchester.”

“Call me Dean,” He says on impulse.

Castiel lips twitch upwards. “Dean. Call me Castiel. One moment.”

Castiel stands, dusts off his armor casually, as if there wasn’t thousands of people watching them, then offers a hand to Dean.

He takes it, allowing Castiel to tug him up.

“My people, it seems we have a new victor!” Castiel proclaims to the audience. He raises Dean’s hand above him with his own.

“Sir Dean Winchester, I declare you the new Champion of the arena!”


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Castiel play Mario Party.

“You stole my fudging star you little sh-“

Sam slaps a hand over his mouth before he can get another word out. Dean knows, there’s kids around, he was gonna say shitake mushroom like the cheesy-ass adult he’s become.

They’re all sitting on the floor of a daycare in the middle of Mountain View, Arizona. Kids have been going missing and the mark has been background noise for awhile, to the point where Sam gave the go ahead for him to go on this hunt, as long as Cas came along, just to be sure.

“Mr. Cas?” Dean watches this little tike tug on Cas’s sleeve all innocently. This particular little one is the reason they’re playing this game. He said he’d tell them where the monster is as long as they play Mario Party with him. It’s one of the ancient ones with pixelly graphics and only like seven characters to choose from. Dean has no idea what he’s doing, honestly. Sam was clueless at the start, but he’s catching on. Castiel though is the real surprise, he’s leading by three stars already.

 “You shouldn’t steal Mr.Dean’s stars, that’s not very nice.”

Castiel blinks at him. “I thought the objective of this game was to collect the most stars?”

“Yeah, but those were _his_ stars.”

The kids giving Castiel a killer pouty face with puppy eyes. Dean feels sympathy for Cas he really does, that look would melt anyone.

Dean can’t help but laugh a little, Castiel’s expression looks actually guilty.

“I’m sorry Dean, I’ll try not to take anymore of your stars,” Castiel says with a wounded expression. Dean reaches over to grip his shoulder.

“You’re fine man, this is just some dumb game…But I’m definitely gonna beat you.” Dean smirks, before letting go.

Castiel makes a small breathy noise that Dean interprets as a laugh. For whatever reason it makes him pretty happy to hear, ever since he’s known Castiel, the angel has either been fighting for the Winchesters or moping over something he fucked up. Right now, he’s just playing a game with them, and some random kid. He deserves more moments like this, some reprieve.

Dean gets to have it with Sam all the time, whenever they go to the bar for a beer, or just going to have a greasy burger at the local diner. Castiel doesn’t have very human moments since becoming an angel again, as far as Dean knows, he could be moving non-stop trying to find Cain or watching out for Claire and that’s not to mention angelic politics.

“Which character am I again?” Sam asks, holding his controller like it will bite him.

“I believe you are Luigi, Sam.” Cas tells him as they enter another mini game. This one they have to stay on the platforms. Dean makes Mario fall off immediately because his stupid joystick is too sensitive. Sam falls off a second later, leaving Castiel’s character—Yoshi or something—and the kid’s Donkey Kong left.

Very slowly, Dean hovers his hand over Castiel’s controller as he stares intently at the screen. Once he’s certain Cas’s attention is diverted he sends his hand down, grabbing the controller, sending Castiel’s character off the platforms.

Dean laughs as Castiel glares at him. Kid doesn’t seem to notice that his victory was due to Dean’s interference, but that’s just fine. Dean’s just gonna make sure he beats Cas.

From then on, Castiel and Dean target each other. Every time they steal stars or coins, in every mini-game they’re at each other’s throats.

They’re at the final turn, both smiling and Dean hopes Cas is having fun with this, that for a moment it’s distracting him from all the shit in their lives.

“I have this in the bag, you guys are going down,” Dean says. He has a star up on Cas and two up on Sam. The poor kid doesn’t have any, hopefully he’ll still want to share about the monsters after losing.  

“There’s a bonus round I believe.”

When the winner comes out to be freaking Luigi, all three of them turn to Sam.

“Dude how on Earth did you win? Did you even win any mini-games?”

“Bonus stars,” Sam announces with a grin.

They put the game away, the kid turns out to be a good sport and high fives Sam before showing them where he saw what sounds like a Striga.

“That was fun,” Cas tells him later. “More so than the game _Sorry._ ”

A lot more fun than _Sorry._ Dean hates being reminded of that time, when he had to leave Cas there alone with Meg, then returning to find him crazy. Cas liked games then, he wonders if that was just an extension of his crazy or just a curious part of Cas that wanted to know what fun was like.

Dean leans close and puts his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “When we get back to the bunker I can show you a few games if you’d like.”

Castiel’s eyes brighten excitedly. “I’d like that can we…can we play twister?”

Dean laughs, “Yeah, we can play twister.”


	4. Across the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is the commander of a spaceship, sent out to solve the galaxy's various troubles. Dean is a member of his squad. Lately, Castiel's been noticing that Dean seems troubled and decides to have a word with him.

Dean has been acting very strange lately.

Castiel first noticed it on a mission, they were in the system of Tauri, examining a rock planet to see if it was fit for terraforming. Dean was digging up among the rocks with a little bit more vigor than to be expected. He is a more quick-tempered person by nature to begin with, but Castiel had found the tense line of his shoulders and the bitter expression underneath his face-mask unsettling.

Castiel has always watched Dean a bit more keenly than his other squad members since he was assigned to his team. At first it was just because he was a trouble-maker, but now its…something else. If he’s being honest with himself he’s attached to Dean in a way he rarely his with his squad.

He tries to stay detached, there’s the very real possibility that they could die at any moment on the job. He knows, if Dean were to ever die, Castiel would mourn. More than that, he would miss Dean profoundly.  

The team he’s currently equipped with now is by far the most capable he’s ever had. Dean’s fighting and technical expertise, Sam’s calm intelligence, and Benny’s sheer strength; they make a good team, but they are not immortal.

Castiel shakes his head from his thoughts, the idea of Dean or any of his crew dying leaves a nauseous feeling in his stomach. He turns to the galactic map, where billions of stars brighten up the module. He searches the built-in directory for his next mission.

“Would you all be interested in visiting our homeworld?” Castiel asks over the communications channel.

“Sure, we got a mission there?” Sam radios in.

Castiel ponders the directory, it’s been a long time since his schedule’s been empty. Galactic politics have been unkind lately, perhaps that is why Dean is so unsettled. He needs a break, they all do.

“No, we currently have no assignment at the moment. I was thinking we could all use a vacation.”

“No assignments?” Dean’s voice crackles in on his earpiece. “Did the entire galaxy finally decide to fuck off for a day?”

“Doubtfully brother, maybe the council felt like finally using their other agents.” Benny joins in.

“Eh, probably not. Maybe we shouldn’t take a vacation.” Dean’s tone has changed, become more uneasy. “By the time we get to Earth we’ll be burnt out of fuel, plus the nearest relay to launch us off is a day’s flight away.”

Castiel  brings his arms across his chest. Dean’s being stubborn again, or maybe he just doesn’t want to go home. Cas can’t read him at all anymore. “A day’s flight is not very far away.”

“A day is plenty of time for us to get off course, we’re not going to have any missions in our home-world that’s for sure.” Dean replies calmly, but Castiel hears an undercurrent of unease there.

“I can request a few days off, if you would all like to take a break,” Maybe if the others accept the offer it will encourage Dean to relax. Clearly Dean needs some kind of reprieve.

Castiel has never been good at just talking to people, when one of his team is somehow emotionally compromised they’ve always come to him. He tells everyone of his squad members from day one, if there’s something wrong to come talk to him. They can trust him, he will not tell the council if the personal issue strays them off course, Castiel simply helps them deal with it in any way he can.

Perhaps Castiel needs to confront Dean. He could understand that Dean is the kind of person to bottle things up, to not confide in anyone because he wants to appear strong. Inevitably whatever is bothering him will come out in some form. He can’t have Dean exploding on a mission, he will have to confront him.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I could use a vacation.” Benny says.

“Hold that thought Benny.” Sam interrupts. There’s some beeping in the background that Castiel knows as a incoming transmission, most likely he’s about to be assigned.

Cas sighs, their vacation will have to be put on hold. He will contact the council about taking some time soon, after this mission, and after he talks to Dean. If he knows what’s bothering his friend he will feel more at ease.

“Cas, they want us in the Likari system. Apparently it’s like a friggen cylon takeover.”

Castiel brings his hands to his temples, the robotic swarms are a huge thorn in his side. “Will there be backup?”

“Looks like it.”

“Start a course for Likari then.”

“Yes sir.”

Castiel leans his head against the cool metal of his ship. Dean calls it baby fondly, he’s unsure as to why he finds the nickname so endearing.

He can’t help but worry about him on this next mission, with how unstable he’s been Castiel feels protective. He has to talk to Dean now, or else he will have no peace of mind for when they reach the Likari system.

Dean’c chambers are more decorative than his. He has lots of trinkets from him. A license plate, an old fashioned shotgun that uses actual bullets, and a few pictures of his parents and Sam.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean says in way of greeting. He’s leaning against his headboard, a book opened in his lap. Dean’s eyes don’t quite meet his, another sign that something is wrong. They used to hold silent conversations with their eyes alone, Cas wasn’t sure what was said much of the time, but he knows now that he misses it.

“We need to talk.”

Dean’s friendly demeanor instantly retreats. “Shoot.”

“Something has been troubling you lately. I would like to know what.”

Dean’s face heats up and he turns his head away. “It’s nothing, Cas. None of your business.”

Castiel takes a step forward, slowly reaches for Dean’s face. He turns it up towards his own. Dean is looking everywhere, but at him. Castiel has never seen him look so vulnerable, it makes him uneasy.

“Please Dean, why won’t you look me in the eye? What is it you don’t want me to know?” Castiel hates the lying as much as he hates seeing Dean so insecure. He’s never, as long as he’s known the man, see Dean look this embarrassed and vulnerable.

Finally, after many long moments, Dean finally looks him in the eye. His blush intensifies.

“What…What if I told you I’m…I’m-” Dean stops, looks away again.

“Told me what? Spit it out Dean. Whatever it is, I’m not going to judge you.” Castiel tells him, lets his thumb caress his check soothingly. It’s an intimate touch, but Dean’s entire demeanor changes.

His voice is more confident this time as he finally meets Castiel’s eyes. “What if I told you that…I’m having a hard time controlling my feelings around you.”

There’s a long moment where no one says anything, where Cas just looks at Dean like he must be joking. He was afraid to tell Castiel this? This of all things.

Castiel can’t help but smile. He’s been so foolish. “What if I told you that I share those feelings?”

This time Dean is the one who grins, wide and easy just like before. “In that case, I’d say we’ll have to do something about that.”

Dean leans in close, and presses his lips gently to Castiel’s. The feelings of affection he had for Dean suddenly seem so much stronger, like they had been in a low tone and are now at the highest pitch. He kisses Dean back, slow and affectionate. He’s traveled the length of the entire galaxy and he’s never experienced anything like this.

“Commander? Calling commander, the council is on the intercom, they wish to speak to you.” Sam announces from his ear-piece. He hesitantly pulls away from Dean.

“We’ll continue this later.” Castiel tells him. Dean just grins.

“I look forward to our next talk, Commander.”


End file.
